1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video data recording-playback method for recording and reproducing video signals separately in a plurality of channels in a recording apparatus such as a video tape recorder (VTR), with the intention of minimizing the deterioration of a reproduced picture caused by any channel system failure due to head jamming or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional picture element division method for the component recording digital VTR is designed uniquely for each field, and therefore if one of the recording-playback channels has failed due to head jamming or the like, the faulty channel is relieved by the interpolation process using the adjacent picture elements.
FIG. 2 is a diagram explaining the interpolation process using the adjacent picture elements in the digital VTR, and FIG. 3 is a diagram explaining the space frequency characteristics. In FIG. 2, failure of channel B as shown by symbol "x" is interpolated by channel A as shown by symbol "o", and the faulty data is replaced with the interpolated value. In this case, the space frequency characteristics in the diagonal direction are halved as shown in FIG. 3 where f.sub.s is the sampling frequency. The hatched area 1 signifies the space frequency characteristics after interpolation, while the blank area 2 signifies the lost diagonal resolution component. Accordingly, the reproduced picture will include unarranged lines on a sample on every other line in the diagonal direction, and it is visible as degraded resolution.